Paradise
by Xantaxa539
Summary: Sora loves the beach, he goes there all the time to reflect, even skipping school just to do so. He thinks about everything, life... the beach... and Kairi. SoKai one shot, rated T for safety! R&R would be appreciated!


**A/N: The other one shot that i was talking about last night. It's quite long too, I though it would be smaller. SoKai is the theme, another little experiment. slightly inspired by "March On" by Good Charlotte and heavily inspired by "Summer Paradise" by Simple Plan. NOW READ AND ENJOY OR YOUR SOUL IS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

* * *

"Sora... Sora?"

Sora opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. He looked up slightly, squinting as the sun blinded his vision briefly. He saw a female looking down at him. Her hair was an auburn colour, which seemed to be unique to her. It fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a black tank top and blue denim shorts. He looked into her eyes. As his vision refocused, her deep aqua eyes looked over him briefly.

"Hey Kairi, what brings you here?" Sora asked.

"Why aren't you at school?" Kairi replied as she crossed her arms.

"The beach was calling."

"The beach was calling, huh?"

"Yep, it's my paradise."

Kairi looked around and sat down next to Sora. He turned his head slightly to look up at her. She smiled at him as he sat up.

"It's always your favourite get away spot, isn't it?" Kairi said, breaking the silence.

"It's the only place I can go to reflect, I feel like I'm one with the ocean when I'm here. I can hear it, the sand whispering as the wind blows it along the surface, the palm trees as they sway to and fro, their leaves rustling making a sound that is similar to a tambourine. I can smell Paopu Fruit grow on their trees, I can hear the crabs scuttle along the ground. And then, I hear the ocean. The most calming sound I've ever heard. Smooth, then loud, crashing down, following a rhythm, like a rush of blood to the head." Sora lay back down as he finished his philosophical monologue.

Kairi was quite surprised at his description of the beach that surrounded them. She realized that Sora had described everything spot on.

"You should write a book... Or something. Oh, you still didn't answer my question, by the way."

"I did tell you, it's the only place I can go to reflect." Sora replied while he put his arms behind his head. He looked around him, everything was calm. He was right near the shore... He and Kairi were right near the shore. Perfect, one of the most perfect moments he'd had in a while. He got an idea, his goofy grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Kairi... What would you do...? If... I did this!" Sora added on quickly as he scooped Kairi up into his arms and rushed towards the ocean.

Kairi let out a yelp and kicked her legs. "Sora!" She exclaimed as she started laughing. "Put me down!"

"Put you down? Oh, okay!" Sora grinned mischievously as he dropped Kairi into the water.

Kairi gasped as her body hit the cool water. "Sora! You little prick!"

"Oh ho! Look out, Kairi used a swear word!" Sora ducked away from a slap and turned around. "Catch me if you can!" He dolphin dived into the water. 'Bliss...' he thought as the waters of the ocean surrounded his body. He went under, and swam towards Kairi's legs.

Kairi was looking around urgently, she hadn't seen Sora go under, and she was panicking.

"Sora, Sora? Where did you go? Sor-" Kairi squealed as a hand shot out of the water and grabbed her thigh. A shock of brown hair burst out of the water and started laughing.

"You dickhead! You frightened the shit out of me!" Kairi yelled.

"Whoa, calm down KaiKai, you need to lighten up a little. Come on; let's go out a bit further." Sora said as he took off his shirt. Kairi couldn't help but stare. His tanned skin was adorned with drops of seawater. His body was lithe, and perfect. His abs were defined, but they didn't stick out too much. Then there was his hair, which had just bounced back into its natural spiky mess, despite just being underwater. She watched as he ran to the shore to put his shirt near a tree. She followed him.

Sora turned around to see if Kairi had followed him, and he had turned around at the right time. Kairi was halfway through taking off her tank top. Sora smiled despite himself. Her perfect, slender figure graced his eyes, her curves catching his eye. Then he glanced at her breasts, and whistled to himself. 'Damn, I'm so mature.' He thought as he turned around again as Kairi proceeded to take of her shorts.

"So, you wanted to go further out?" Kairi's smooth voice filled his ears. He turned around. He was stunned at how beautiful she looked. She was beautiful before, but seeing her in what just happened to be her swimsuit made her even more beautiful.

"You had your swimsuit on all this time?" Sora queried.

"Look where we live Sora. This is Destiny Islands. Of course I'd wear my swimsuit all the time." She replied.

Sora laughed, and then grinned at her.  
"Race ya!" He yelled, as he sprinted ahead.

"Hey no fair!" Kairi yelled from behind him.

He reached the water and slowed down to wade in and wait for Kairi. She caught up to him, three seconds later.

"Shall we?" Sora smiled at Kairi as he offered her his hand.

Kairi smiled at Sora, and took his hand.

"So, does this mean that you and I have something going on or?" Sora smirked at Kairi. She knew he was being sarcastic. It seemed that no matter where they went, people assumed that they were together, even everyone at school thought - except for a few people - that they were in a relationship. Kairi and Sora denied it at first, but as the days went by, they chose to accept it. After all, they had been best friends for ten years - and Riku as well - so they didn't mind it at all. Although, this wasn't the case for Sora. He loved Kairi; he'd grown up with her since she came to town all those years ago. They had become fast friends and always looked forward to seeing each other. Sora didn't fall in love with Kairi's beauty; he fell in love with the person she was. He has their friendship to thank for that.

"Sora... Sora?"

Sora's train of though was broken as Kairi waved a hand in front of his face.

"Are you in there?" Kairi had her face really close to Sora's now. She was looking into his sapphire orbs; they were showing such a comforting feeling.

Sora was now looking right into Kairi's eyes. He thought of everything they had done together, every moment they shared. All the good times and the bad times, he reflected upon. He smiled widely, he couldn't keep it in anymore, and he had to tell her. Now was the time, he decided.

"What's on your mind?" Kairi asked the spikey haired brunette.

"You… life… there's a lot of things to think about. It's funny though, because there is one thing that won't stay off my mind. I've been around it since… forever really; it's been around me too. It's helped me through tough times, and I've helped it through harder times as well. This thing it's my life, it's the thing that I try to make happy everyday… it's my everything."

"What is it?" Kairi whispered, her eyes now closed. She was swaying slightly next to Sora in the shallows of the water, the waves splashing lightly against her slender legs. She turned around to face Sora, who had the weirdest look in his eyes.

"It's you… It's you Kairi. I wake up every day thinking about what we're going to do for the day. Every time you text me, I get the goofiest grin on my face. Every time you talk to me, every time you've asked me what's wrong, you've made me feel so much better. Seeing you every day ma-"Sora went quiet as Kairi laid a finger on his lips. He gave her a weird look.

"You don't have to say anything, Sora. Kairi said as she leant up and kissed him. She had been waiting so long to do that! Wow, he was good too! Kairi was gushing as Sora kissed back, slowly and smoothly. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist. Kairi broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Sora's.

"I love you, Kairi." Sora whispered.

"I love you too, Sora." Kairi replied.

Sora and Kairi looked off into the sun. Their previous conversation about Sora not being at school forgotten, now replaced with the memory of them expressing their love to each other. Sora smiled as he thought of the greatest things in his life. He loved his friends, his life, the beach, surfing and most of all Kairi.

* * *

**Just a bit cute, aight? I've gotten so use to saying and using "aight" lately... I have no idea what this is. was the fic enjoyable? Loved it, Hated it? You decide! R&R give me your thoughts and opinions, for constructive criticism is good! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
